


Darcy Pennell - Cause of Insanity

by IntercranialSubspaces



Category: Kids in the Hall
Genre: Gen, Sizzler Sisters, The Darcy Pennell Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntercranialSubspaces/pseuds/IntercranialSubspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's guest is a French Mime. His fan and interpreter is the studio audience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Pennell - Cause of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> All characters here are creations and property of The Kids in the Hall. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A link to a YouTube playlist of sketches that inspired, or are referenced here is at the end of the fic.

Darcy P: “Good afternoon and welcome to the Darcy Pennell show. I’m Darcy Pennell and this is a cross-continental edition of my show. Joining us today is an actor much enjoyed in France – no, not ‘Le Poopee’ don’t get too excited. It’s respected French mime artist...what are you doing? Oh! Oh I see, you’re going to mime your name for us. I’m so glad my show got moved from the radio.

“Let me try and guess what your name is from your actions. Why are you pointing at me and silently laughing? Oh, of course I know what your name is. Please welcome Jeepy Air...Drippy Hair..."

Lister: “Its Jean-Pierre

DP: “Amazing! You got that just from him raising an eyebrow?”

L: “Perhaps I can help, Darcy. I’m Lister, Jean-Pierre’s friend and interpreter. Put the questions to me and I’ll answer. I know all there is to know about the genius that is Jean-Pierre. He can mime as we go along.

DP: “Well , yes, but can’t he just speak for himself? Answer my questions out loud, then afterwards perhaps act a bird stuck in a box in the wind...or something?”

L: "No Darcy, he uses his voice only when overcome with boredom a the inability of fairly ordinary people to understand the soul and wit of his subtle artistry. Its safer for us all if I assist."

DP: "Mmm, alright. Come down to the studio floor then. Fight your way through the crowds! Oh! That would be a good mime! No? Anyway, let's begin again for the viewers at home. We are joined today by Perry Jeans and Liz Stir-Fry..."

L: "No, we're Jean-Pierre the mime genius and his number one friend, Lister.

DP: "Jester Perry and Liz Blister...what's that supposed to be? It looks like he's acting out a...middle-aged woman waiting in line for a department store restroom"

L: "Wrong, wrong"

DP: "Frankly, if a mime artist needs someone to explain what he's doing, he can't be all that talented, frankly. Well *that* gesture needs no interpretation. Please welcome to the show, silently or otherwise, Jerry and Jerry Sizzler"

Jean-Pierre: "Don't you understand anything about the gentle art of mime, you PRICK! Introduce us or DIE!

DP: "Ha ha, no wonder I couldn't understand you, you're British!"

L: "Darcy, you are beginning to bore our clearly deranged mime..."

JP: "You have a beautiful singing voice, Jerry!

L: "But my name's Jerry too!"

JP: "Sisters! We're a couple of sisters!"

L: "But we can't appear in public like this. Let us slip into something more comfortable. To the wig shop, Jerry!"

JP: "Hair today!"

DP: "Lou, do you think we can convincingly mime two straitjackets and a trip to a humanely-run asylum?"

L: "But we need wheels or we'll never make it before sundown"

JP: "No Jerry, for stealth we must have a donkey each"

L: "To the petting zoo!"

DP: "Well, that's all we have time for in this - unexpectedly loud - Darcy Pennell show. Join me tomorrow when..."

JP & L: *singing* "When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore, you PRICKS!

JP: "La la la la la la...move aside, pricks, for we are a couple of Sizzlers!"

JP & L: "SIZZLERS!"

[Link to YouTube playlist of sketches referenced in this fic: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLepkcLG_2ncpFxVBOL6TbIVv8CJyrsLDv> ]


End file.
